


stay home

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011!phan, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, dan is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: dan had plans. he was going to get in some much needed studying then finally hang out with his university friends. his body, however, had different plans





	stay home

**Author's Note:**

> "finley why is this so late"
> 
> long story short my parents visited for about a week and well. it was a week.
> 
> but here it is, after 98437 years; 2011!dan

Dan blearily opened his eyes, wincing at the light coming in. He was laying on top of his textbook at the breakfast bar. He didn’t remember falling asleep; one moment he had been studying, the next he was waking up in a blurry world of confusion. He rubbed his eyes, a dull ache behind them making it hard to properly wake up. He slowly sat back up, stretching his arms out before letting them fall to his sides.

Dan sighed, frustrated. He had once again fallen asleep while studying. He was desperate at this point; the test was in two days and he understood absolutely nothing. Dan searched the page for where he left off, but ended up having to start at the beginning.

As he read along, the words became fuzzier and fuzzier. They blended together like jumbles of ink splatters. His head felt like it was on a merry-go-round that was going too fast and he felt unusually warm. Dan stood up, deciding some water would help. Water was always the solution to unknown problems, after all. His legs felt weak and he stumbled a little on his way to the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinets, leaning heavily against the counter.

HIs hands were shaking as he reached up and grabbed a cup. Dan frowned. Why did he feel so weak? His muscles had a dull ache to them and Dan wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. But he needed to study, having put it off for so long. He quickly drank his water and sat down, forcing himself to focus on the page.

He still couldn’t focus, however, and began to feel significantly worse. Giving up, Dan slammed his textbook close and rested his head in his hands. The ache behind his eyes had increased, becoming a steady drum beating in his skull.

He sluggishly stood up and headed to his room to give into the want to sleep. He felt woozy, shivering despite being too warm. His bed looked very inviting by the time he reached his room. It was a stabilizer to the spinning he felt. He climbed into t and wrapped the duvet tightly around his body, trying to still the shivering.

Dan fell in between consciousness and sleep, restlessly tossing and turning. He was distantly aware of the sun setting, but wasn’t awake enough to process what it meant. He blinked blearily at the darkened sky, then fully lost consciousness.

“Dan?”

There was someone knocking at his door. Dan frowned, curling up more.

“Dan, you said you’d go out with your friends tonight.” It was Phil.

Dan groaned, rolling over to face the door. He really didn’t want to get up.

“Come on, you haven’t hung out with them all year. You need to go,” Phil sighed, opening the door. He looked down at Dan, a frown across his face. “You’ve been sleeping all afternoon, anyways.”

Dan felt his stomach drop at Phil’s disappointed he expression. Not wanting to further disappoint Phil, Dan slowly pushed back the covers and got up.

“You’ve got an hour before they’ll be here,” Phil informed, before turning around and leaving.

Dan watched him go, then groaned and placed his head in his hands. He wasn’t feeling well at all and the idea of going out with friends made his head hurt even more. He had to do it though, to make Phil happy.

He slowly went through the process of getting himself ready. He slipped on better clothes and headed to the bathroom to fix his hair and make himself look more alive than he felt. Looking at his reflection, he could see the puffiness of his eyes and his flushed cheeks. Dan was sure someone would notice his sickly complexion sometime during the night. He kind of hoped they would so that he could go home and sleep.

Once Dan had fiddled with his hair enough and inevitably given up, he walked out to go wait in the lounge. Phil was on one of the chairs, typing away at his computer. He gave a brief smile to Dan, then went back to working. Dan chose to lay down on the couch, closing his eyes. The fever raged on inside of him, head pounding from it all.

“You can’t still be tired,” Phil commented.

Dan merely hummed in response. All he wanted to do was sleep peacefully on the couch.

“Dan? You alright?”

Dan didn’t respond, prompting Phil to get up and crouch down in front of him. Dan opened his eyes, looking pitifully up at Phil.

“Hey,” Phil whispered, “what’s wrong?”

“Don’t feel good,” Dan mumbled.

Phil placed his hand on Dan’s forehead. Sure enough, heat was radiating off of the boy, indicating a fever. Phil sighed, moving his hand so it was tangled in Dan’s hair.

“You wanna go back to bed?”

Dan nodded. As comfortable as the couch was, his bed was the softest thing ever known. Dan let Phil carefully pull him up and guide him back to his bed. Before he got in, Phil had him change into some sweatpants and a hoodie to help with the shivering.

Phil was helping Dan into bed when the doorbell rang. Phil looked back, then turned to Dan.

“I’ll tell them you’re not feeling well, alright? Then I’ll be back with some water.”

Phil left, leaving Dan to snuggle into his sweatshirt. He listened to Phil’s distant voice and let it ground him as he waited. The sounds of him moving around the apartment soothed Dan until he came back into the room, a glass of water in hand.

“Drink some of this, ok?”

Phil brought the glass to Dan’s lips, letting him take slow sips until he scrunched up his face, indicating that he had enough. Phil put the glass aside.  
“I’ll be here for you until you feel better,” Phil promised, kissing Dan’s sweaty forehead.

Dan smiled. “Thank you.”

Phil nodded, letting his fingers find their way back to Dan’s hair. It had began to curl from the sweat, making Dan look adorable despite his sickly appearance. The two stayed in a comfortable silence, letting the noise of the city outside fill their conversations until Dan said,  
“Don’t blame me when you get sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking  
> what if i started the next one of these in the middle of the sickness rather than in the beginning  
> or one at the end  
> just to give it variety  
> also I'm thinking since these are so short, i could continue on with them one day  
> let me know what you guys think!


End file.
